Poke wing
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: The gundam boys get turned into pokemon by a weird muse, R
1. Default Chapter

Poke Wing - The beginning.  
  
"Prepare for trouble" Jessie said, from the shadows. "Make it double!!" James said after Jessie. "We know already!! What do you want?" Ash yelled to Team Rocket. "We want your Pikachu, twerps! Hand it over or we will take it by force" Jessie said, threatening the gang. "You have to battle us first! Go Bulbasaur!" Ash ordered and threw a pokeball.  
  
* Meanwhile in a different dimension *  
  
"Give it back Heero! Come on please!!" Duo pleaded noisily. "No Maxwell! You have irritated me enough with that already! Enough is enough!" Heero yelled through the safe house. "They are at it again, Tea anyone?" Quatre asked Wufei and Trowa, who were playing chess. "Yes please Quatre, your move Wufei" Trowa said to Wufei. "I would have some please, I wonder how it's going to end this time" Wufei said moving a chess piece. "Check mate!" Wufei said, leaning back in his chair. Trowa looked at the chessboard amazed. Quatre smiled and added "It is about time one of you said that, you have been playing it for three weeks now" Quatre said bringing two cups of tea over.  
  
"Watch out, he's going to blow it up this time!!" Duo yelled coming into the kitchen and dove underneath the table. "What's going on now Duo?" Quatre asked looking under the table. "He's going to blow up my game boy, cause I cheered after catching a Gligar!" Duo muttered, fiddling around with the end of his braid. "Don't stop me! This is for the best! Anyone stops me and its Omae o korosu!!" Heero said and threw the game boy into the air above the table and shot it. The whole room flashed as the game boy blew up. A green hand grabbed the boys and pulled them into another dimension. "Oooh! Five little boys with me, watch great ones and you shall see, something funny beyond your limits and free!!" A voice said as the boys fell through a wormhole.  
  
"Bulbasaur return, Go Cyndaquil!" Ash ordered throwing another pokeball. "Arbok, use poison sting!!" Jessie ordered her snake pokemon. "Here tiny gundam pilot drop off, bye till when ever!" Green angel rhymed. "Houndour!! Hound? Houndour hound.our?" Quatre said, getting up and looked at his body. "Meowth, what did he say?" Jessie asked Meowth. "It said 'Hey get back here, what am I? Where are the others?'" Meowth translated. "Pikachu? Pika, pika Chu! Chu!" Pikachu called over to Quatre from Ash's feet. "Meowth, translation?" James asked, fiddling with Victreebel's pokeball. "Pikachu said 'others? Come with us and we will help you find them, just get away from Team rocket!' Dat's nice!" Meowth said translating Pikachu. "Houndour! Hound.our, Houndour" Quatre said moving over towards Ash and the others. "Ash, what is going on here?" Misty asked. "I think Pikachu wants us to help that Houndour, is that right Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu.  
  
"Pika! Pikapi, Pikachu pika!" Pikachu said to Quatre. "Houndour, hound.our, our" Quatre asked Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said to Quatre then climbed up to Ash's shoulder. "Meowth, what just happened there?" Jessie asked, throwing a worried look at Meowth. "Pikachu and Houndour was just talking about attacks and how to use it, in other words we are about to become toast!" Meowth said, sweat dropping along his forehead. "PIKA!!" Pikachu yelled to Houndour. "Hound, HHHOOOUUUNNNDDDOOOUUURRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre released a giant flamethrower. "Team Rocket is blasting off again!!" Team Rocket said as they flew through the air. "Wow!! That is one powerful pokemon!!" Ash said watching team rocket disappear.  
  
To be continued.  
  
What do you think? R&R to say please,  
  
Ps green angel is my wacky muse! 


	2. Poke wing 2- Duo

Poke wing part 2.  
  
'Ouch, what a fall!! I wonder where I am?' Duo thought getting up rubbing his head. 'Where are the others?' "PPIICCHHUU PICHU PI?" Duo called. 'What happened to my voice??? I'm a pokemon???' Duo thought looking at his body. 'That angel guy must have done it!!' Duo thought walking through the woods. 'I think I am a Pikachu but I am too small to be one, ah a river! Wha? I am a Pichu??? This is going to be fun!' Duo thought sitting down on the edge of the bank.  
  
'Pikachu, Pika Pikachu!' Pikachu asked Quatre, when the trainers were asleep. 'So, how did you get here and in a houndour's body?' Pikachu asked again. 'I don't really know, one minute Duo's Gameboy got blown up and the next I was in the middle of that battle' Quatre said, blowing a little flamethrower at the campfire. 'It is cool in having this power though' Quatre said, in an amused tone. 'I know, so how many are there in total? Go back to sleep Togepi!' Pikachu said noticing Togepi stirring and watched the two pokemon talking. 'Why do I have to Pikachu?' Togepi asked in a high voice. 'Because you are young and need your energy when we are travelling' Pikachu said and went over to tuck Togepi back in. 'Five, there are five of us' Quatre said to Pikachu, who threw a stick onto the fire. 'There's me, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero' Quatre said, looking up at the stars. 'Five of you, huh? Well I will help you find them all; hopefully they will be along the route we are taking to Olivine city' Pikachu said, looking over his shoulder to see Ash asleep in his sleeping bag, with Misty and Brock near him.  
  
'Why can I smell a weird water smell around here?' Quatre asked, looking around to find the source of the smell. Only to see a pair of big glowing eyes watching from the trees. 'You better come out or be turned to a crisp, Suicune!' Pikachu called out to the woods, electricity sparking from his cheeks. 'How did you know it was I? You are only a little Pikachu. Wait is that the chosen one?' Suicune said coming out of the trees and looked around the campsite. 'Yes it is my best friend Ash Ketchum. This is Quatre; someone has turned him into a pokemon! Quatre this is the legendary dog of water, Suicune' Pikachu said to Suicune and Quatre. 'Nice to meet you, so you are what I could smell! What brings you here?' Quatre asked Suicune. 'You and the others that have gone under transformations, I felt a weird feeling that you are important to helping us with some sort of task, but I do not know what' Suicune said, his voice seemed to drift. 'That is confusing; I mean I am only fourth in command. We need to find Heero or Duo, as they are first and second in command!' Quatre said, while making the fire bigger. 'The only problem with that is, we don't know what the others might be! They could be anything!' Pikachu said, pushing a log onto the campfire. 'Yes, but if I stay close then I could help you find them by searching for the same weird pull I got before. How far away is the river from here?' Suicune asked Pikachu. 'About a five-minute walk, why do you ask?' Pikachu asked Suicune, while watching the fire. 'I think there is another friend of yours near by' Suicune said, looking into the trees. 'There is? We have to go and find him! I hope that it is Duo or Trowa' Quatre said, getting up and headed for the trees. 'I'll stay here just in case the campsite gets attacked' Pikachu called after Suicune and Quatre. 'DUO!! Duo where are you? Hello is there a gundam pilot around here???' Quatre yelled out into the woods. 'He is near, but I cannot see him, OUCH! Hey that hurt you stupid Pichu!!' Suicune looked up an apple tree to see a Pichu nibbling at some apples and just dropped an apple core on top of Suicune's head. 'Oops, sorry there! Hey did someone say gundam pilot?' The pichu asked jumping out of the tree and landed on Quatre's back. 'Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?' Quatre asked, trying to see the little pokemon. 'Haven't changed over the last couple of hours Q-man' The Pichu said hoping off Quatre's back. 'Duo!! Wow, you're tiny' Quatre said, looking down at Duo. 'The same to you Quatre! So where is the heat I feel coming off you too and who is that? Heero?' Duo asked, looking up at Suicune. 'I am not he; I am the legendary dog of water, Suicune' Suicune said bowing, by bending his front legs and lowering his head. 'Wow! So where are the others?' Duo asked.  
  
To be continued  
  
deep breath part two complete, R & R please. 


	3. Poke wing 3- Wufei

Poke wing.  
  
'So what are we going to need to do, Suicune?' Duo asked, looking into the campfire.  
  
'We need to locate the other pilots and train them like I have trained you to battle in these bodies' Suicune said, from the shadows looking into the camp.  
  
'That will be difficult but with your help and Duo's, we will be able to find them' Quatre said, looking at Pikachu, who was awake for this meeting.  
  
'I do not really think that there is nothing we can do until daylight, we are moving towards Olivine city so we might have some luck in finding the others on the way' Pikachu said looking at the fire, which was dying down.  
  
'I agree with Pikachu and we better rest till tomorrow' Suicune said, moving deeper into the woods to find a place to sleep.  
  
'Till tomorrow morning Suicune, good night' Quatre said watching him disappear.  
  
'I smell food! Who's cooking?' Duo said jumping up with his nose tingling. 'Morning Duo, Brock's cooking. I have to go with Ash and get some wood for the fire, when Quatre wakes up tell him to help Brock keep the fire going until we come back' Pikachu said, watching Duo get up and stretch.  
  
'Cool, I will! What is that weird smell coming from the trees?' Duo asked looking into the trees. 'I know that Suicune is not there, we'll look when we have had our breakfast, I better go, see you soon!' Pikachu called running off towards its trainer.  
  
'I wonder what that smell is? Hey Quatre, slept well?' Duo said cheerfully as Quatre got up. 'I'm fine Duo, so what did Pikachu ask me to do?' Quatre said, washing his foot to get a scratch out. 'It asked you to help Brock keep the fire going until they get back with the firewood, can you smell that?' Duo asked, smelling the air again. 'Yeah, I think it is another pokemon, Suicune is with it' Quatre said, smelling the air. 'Oh right, you better go to Brock! I'll go and play with Togepi until Pikachu gets back' Duo said, relaxing to hear from Quatre that Suicune was with whatever was trying to come towards the camp.  
  
"Hey Pichu, want to play with Togepi?" Misty asked placing Togepi down next to the blanket she was setting up. "PICHU!" Duo forced himself to say. 'The god of death turned into a little thing like this is enough to make everyone of us go crazy' Duo thought to himself as he ran over to join Misty and Togepi.  
  
'So which gundam pilot are you?' Suicune asked the pilot in front of him. 'Wufei, this is injustice being trapped in a weak pokemon!' Wufei said looking at his pink body. 'An Igglypuff? It evolves into a powerful pokemon in time' Suicune said, looking at Wufei's new body. 'In time? So how did you know that I was a gundam pilot?' Wufei said, picking up a leaf near him and started to take it apart. 'Because you smell different to any other pokemon near by, just like your friends Quatre and Duo' Suicune said, moving to look around the woods. 'They are cooking their breakfast, if you are hungry you may jump on to my back' Suicune told Wufei, bending down allowing Wufei to climb up his back. 'Ok, but one question, where are the others, Heero and Trowa?' Wufei asked looking around hoping to see the other pilots near by. 'We have not found them yet, we will in time but first I need to train you to use your attacks' Suicune said, slowing down as they reached the edge of the woods near the camp site. 'Why are we slowing down? I have to be re-trained? I have been trained to be a gundam pilot not a pokemon' Wufei said, hating the idea of being re- trained to cope with his new body. 'Ask Quatre and Duo, yourself! I have to stay here as I am a legendary and must stay away from humans and pokemon trainers' Suicune said, letting Wufei off its back. 'Ok, so which pokemon is Quatre and Duo?' Wufei asked, creeping closer to the campsite. 'The Pichu is Duo and the Houndour is Quatre... I must go and find something to eat myself, tell the others that I will be back in a short while' Suicune said and faded into the dark woods.  
  
'Hey little pokemon... where might you be heading?' Duo asked running up to Wufei, Togepi in tow. 'Baka Maxwell! Trust fate to place you in a body like this!' Wufei said, looking at Duo and looked at the houndour or Quatre who was helping Brock cook. 'So what sort of company are we in? Quatre, when will that food be ready?' Wufei called over waving his little pink arm. 'Hey Wufei, cute body! Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes... about time! I was getting tired acting like a cooker' Quatre called over to Pikachu and his trainer, Ash. 'Ash was being annoying and taking forever choosing wood, I see Suicune has found another gundam pilot, you name is?' Pikachu asked, holding out his hand. 'Wufei, So what are we doing here?' Wufei asked Quatre who was relieved for the break. 'Oh, we are here for some sort of purpose... the only way we are going to get back into our normal bodies is to fulfil out this purpose' Quatre said, taking a drink out of a special bowl.  
  
'Hey breakfast is up... and after camp is packed away we are moving out to Olivine city, we are going to try and get there by the end of the day' Pikachu said, running over and patted Duo on the back. 'He feels more friendly to me as I am a pre-evolution of him... or something like that, Come on food!!' Duo said, rushing off to the table where there were plates and bowls of food waiting.  
  
At Olivine city.  
  
"What a freak pokemon!! What is with the weird haircut?" A muscular man said, kicking a mankey with some hair covering one eye. "Beats me! Let's just kill it!" Another man said to his friend. "Hey halt police!! Get them Growlithe!" Officer Jenny said to the two muscular men and ordered her guard pokemon on them. "Growl...ithe!!" Growlithe growled at the two men. "Let's get out of here!" The more muscular man said and ran off towards the port. "Oh, you poor pokemon.... come on let's take you to the pokemon centre and get you healed up" Officer jenny said, picking up the pokemon and headed towards the pokemon centre.  
  
'Where? Qu.Quatre?' The pokemon muttered before falling asleep.  
  
To be continued. R & R! 


	4. Poke wing 4- Trowa

Poke wing 4 - Trowa  
  
  
  
"Good morning Officer Jenny, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked Officer Jenny as she came in carrying a mankey.  
  
"This mankey was found by the city gates being beaten up by three thugs," Officer Jenny said placing the pokemon carefully on to the desk.  
  
"Ok, we will take care of it, Chancey let's take this to emergency" Nurse Joy said carefully placing the pokemon on to the desk.  
  
"Good luck mankey" Officer Jenny saluted and left for her office to fill out her paperwork for this incident.  
  
  
  
"Olivine city, at last" Ash said as they walked into the city.  
  
"We better go to the pokemon centre first, we'll go to the gym tomorrow" Brock said looking at the pokemon who looked tired, Houndour the most.  
  
"Yeah, the gym closes in a few hours anyway" Misty said, checking her watch.  
  
'Hey Pikachu, I smell something weird… can you check it out? Quatre is too tired' Duo said, smelling the road near the gates of the city.  
  
'Ok, that's a weird smell… it smells like you guys and…blood?' Pikachu said to the others, who looked alarmed and looked at the patch of dirt.  
  
"Hey guys come on let's get to the pokemon centre!" Ash called for the pokemon.  
  
'Lookie what I found in my space... which icky pilot does this belong too?!? Messa know Messa know' Green angel's voice popped into the gundam pilots heads.  
  
'What's the matter Quatre?' Duo asked, after checking himself.  
  
'My space heart... it has returned and I feel who is hurt...' Quatre said, closing his eyes to re gain the control on the space heart.  
  
'Who's blood is that? Is it yuy's?' Wufei asked, after climbing back on to Brock's shoulder with help.  
  
'No... it's...Trowa's, Trowa is hurt' Quatre said, fainting.  
  
'Quatre!!!, Pikachu get Ash!' Duo said, running up to Quatre's side.  
  
"Pikapi!! pika pika chu chu" Pikachu yelled over to Ash.  
  
"What's the matter Pikachu? Huh? Houndour!! Misty, Brock! Houndour's fainted!!" Ash said, slipping his rucksack off and ran to Quatre.  
  
"Let's get him to the pokemon centre quickly" Brock said, checking out for any injuries before they lifted him.  
  
  
  
"Nurse Joy, we need help please" Ash called in to the pokemon centre, as they came in carrying Quatre between himself and Brock. Misty carrying Togepi, Wufei and Duo.  
  
"Another pokemon? What's wrong with it?" Nurse joy asked, helping place Quatre on to the stretcher.  
  
"We just arrived in the city and we stopped for a quick rest when Houndour fainted, we are all very tired as we have been walking all day" Misty explained placing the pokemon she was carrying on the floor except Duo who wouldn't let go of her rucksack.  
  
"It must be tired then and during the day too, we'll take it to a ward where it can get some rest... are you sleeping here tonight too?" Nurse Joy asked, looking at the other pokemon and their trainers.  
  
"Yes, we are stopping here for our pokemon to get some rest and I'm going to fight the gym leader here tomorrow" Ash said, placing his rucksack down and headed for the main desk.  
  
"Can you let go please Pichu? I need to get to my pokeballs" Misty asked, trying to take off her rucksack and open it, Duo shook his head.  
  
'Maxwell!! Just get off that trainer's bag, this isn't a hospital you know!!' Wufei yelled at Duo, who let go of the bag and jumped on to Brock's shoulder instead.  
  
'It smells like one!! I can't stand hospitals!!! I'm going to sleep with suicune tonight!' Duo said and ran out of the pokemon centre.  
  
'What was wrong with him?' Pikachu asked watching Duo disappear in to the late evening.  
  
'He has a thing for hospitals, come on let's get settled down' Wufei said, walking over to the main desk and lept up on to it.  
  
  
  
'Duo, what are you doing here?' Suicune asked as it ate a fish.  
  
'I have a fear of hospitals and that pokemon centre smells just like one' Duo said, looking at the lights of the pokemon centre.  
  
'Is it because of bad experience? Or just a feeling being inside of one?' Suicune asked, finishing the ish and started another one.  
  
'Its because of the way I was raised and treated in my early childhood... I don't want to talk about it!! Just Heero we have to find now' Duo said, playing with a nearby branch.  
  
'Is that the leader of your group?' Suicune asked, its ears twitching to the noises of the pokemon nearby.  
  
'Yes, He can be trouble sometimes but he is our leader and we can't really do anything without him... Quatre has his space heart back so we will be able to find him easier' Duo said, bunching up some dry leaves to make a pillow and bed.  
  
'Are you sleeping with me tonight then? What is a space heart?' Suicune asked, pulling a large leaf off a tree above him, for duo to act like a blanket.  
  
'Thanks, A space heart... I am unsure my self but I think its a psyhic thing that allows that person to feel other people's feelings, you will have to ask Quatre tomorrow' Duo said, yawning and fell asleep on his bed of leaves.  
  
'Night Duo, Let's hope that we will find your friend soon' Suicune said and wandered into the woods nearby to find someone.  
  
  
  
'These little pokemon are the ones? Are you sure that they can save this world from those things?' A legendary bird asked Suicune.  
  
'Articuno, they are a important group that can save the world... they have done it before in their world' Suicune said to the legendary bird of ice.  
  
'As in some wierd way that we are related, I trust you and believe along with you... I wish the gundam pilots good luck, I must be going back now... bye for now Suicune' Articuno said and disappeared in a mist attack.  
  
'I hope that we can trust them, but we still have their leader to find... I hope that we find him soon' Suicune said to itself walking back towards the camp.  
  
'I also hope that the chosen one can help with this task of saving the world from the shadows of evil' Suicune said, quietly as it came back into the camp area. Duo asleep soundly among the leaves.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
In poke wing part five, a rogue pidgey attacks the gang causing major trouble. How does a little pidgey cause so much damage? Is it their missing leader, Heero? Find out in poke wing part five. 


End file.
